Peel Sessions: patestapes.com collection
These are all (I Think) of my Peel Sessions in chronological order from 79 ish to 94 ish *probably spelt badly. The one with asterisks are online. *Joy Division – Warsaw *Joy Division 79/1 & 11-12/79* *Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 I *Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 II *Joy Division / New Order Sessions Edited *New Order + Demo Recordings* *Running With Zebras *Shambeko! Say Wah!* *Kid Bryan:The Higsons* previously two separate files *Seething Wells / The Corporation* *Laurel + Hardy / Vital Excursions* *The Passage / Personal Column* *Personal Column / Passage* *Personal Column:Black* *The Farm: Steel Pulse* *The Smiths* *The Frank Chickens / Sophisticated Boom Boom* *Diagram Brothers / Chevalier Brothers* *Zerra One Part I* *Sophisticated Boom Boom - Bone Orchard *Zerra One Part II* *Skeletal Family *Higsons/ The Men They Couldn't Hang *The Moodists / Fuzztones* *Doctor Calculus / Scarlet Timpani* *Skiff Skatts: Nightingales* 11 March 1985 / 18 March 1985 *Skiff Skatts:Scarlet Timpani *Scarlet Timpany:Skiff Skatts *Ivor Cutler / Shriekback* *Fuzztones *Juggernauts / Onward International* *Onward International / Juggernauts* *The Vibes / The Nightingales *Nightingales / Vibes* *Nightingales-Vibes II either this tape or the one 2 up has now been combined with the one 1 up. *Loudon Wainwright:Mekons* *Meekons / Loudon Wainwright* *Half Man Half Biscuit / June Brides* second side added *10,000 Maniacs / Meat Whiplash* *Meat Whiplash / 10,000 Maniacs *Vandergraffer International / Lash Larriot * *Lash Larriot / Vandergraffer International *Festive Fifty Part I* *Festive Fifty Part II* *Festive Fifty Part III* *Festive Fifty Part IV* *Bog Shed:Red Letter Day* *Foyer Des Arts Part I *Foyer Des Arts Part II* *14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit* *Half Man Half Biscuit / 14 Iced Bears *Eden Crop / Primitives* *McCarthy / Rote Kapelle *Colorblind James Experience / Birdland *Birdland / Colorblind James Experience *Tunnel Frenzies Part I *Tunnel Frenzies Part II *Jack TarsI* *No Means No / Blast First* *Bob / Dinosaur Jr *Dinousaur Jr / Bob *Inspiral Carpets:Salia Carola* *Company Too / Inspirals Too *More Fiends Pt 1 *More Fiends Pt II *Happy Flowers:Pixies* *The Farm *First Offence / Pixies *Pixies / First Offense *Mad Bastards / Arson Garden* *Arson Garden / Mad Bastards *Beatnick Filmstars Part I *Beatnick Filmstars Part II *Gunshot / Jesus Lizard *Jesus Lizard / Gunshot see Inside out below *Illustrious / Action Swingers *Daniel Johnson *The Faith Healers *The Fall *Wedding Present *Bikini Kill-Senseless Things / Gag *Shadowy Men / Breed *Roller Skate Skinny *Senseless Things *Polvo / Gag *Stereolab *Senseless Things* *Pavement *Cop Shoot Cop / Headcleaner* *Inside Out* previously shared as Jesus Lizard / Gunshot *Shonen Knife* 18 July 1992 / 24 July 1992 *Shonan Knife:The Moles* *Shonan Knife / The Moles II *Loop Guru / Ween I *Loop Guru / Ween II *Loop Guru / Ween III *Loop Guru / Ween IV *Snapdragons 1989 *Snap Dragons / Band Of Susans *Band Of Susans / Snap Dragons *Chumbawamba* ''expanded '' *Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Part I *Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Pt II *Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall *Terminal Hoedown / Jacobs Mouse *Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall *Fun-Da-Mental / Huggy Bear *Huggy Bear / Superchunk *Stereolab / Edsel Auctioneer* *Pond* *Flamin' Lips : House Of Love* *Stereolab / Huggy /Edsel *Seaweed / Irresistible Urge *Kitchens Of Distinction* *Drop 19 *Mr Ray's Wig World / Bivouac *Huggy Bear* *Illustrious / Action Swingers *Unsane *Aphex B Edit *Aphex B Edit *Menifesto: PJ Harvey *Ultraviolets *Peel Out In The States Part I* *Peel Out In The States Part II* *Peel Out In The States III *Peel Out In The States IV* *Peel Out In The States V *Peel Out In The States VII *Peel Out In The States XI *Peel Out In The States Vols 5, 6, 8-10 * Category:Lists Category:Pates Tapes